


long lost love at first bite

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just remember that saving me does not mean you can date any of my family members,” Cora says before she realizes that Erica already knows Derek.</p><p>(or: an ar where erica tricks kali and gets the upper hand in the vault)</p>
            </blockquote>





	long lost love at first bite

“Just remember that saving me does not mean you can date any of my family members,” Cora says before she realizes that Erica knows Derek. She repeats it before Erica meets Malia, and after. Erica ignores her former cellmate’s words- she’s going to woo the hell out of Malia. 

Malia, who can turn into a freaking coyote, and gives zero fucks about social niceties. Malia who really lets loose with her as they claw through the forest, landing exhausted in lakes. Malia who didn’t know her from before, and they both have fresh slates.

Erica doesn’t believe in fate, but if she did, for once she’d send a thank you note.


End file.
